


Incentive

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hugh reports to the Emperor’s quarters.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets, Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Mirror Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As soon as Hugh’s alone in the turbolift, he sucks in a deep breath, quickly shaking off his nerves. He can’t afford to let them show. By the time the metallic doors are swinging open, he’s impenetrable again. He walks through the grand, sprawling corridors of the Emperor’s current ship as though he isn’t expecting to be disintegrated at any moment. 

Technically, he’s never betrayed her. He’s never said a bad word about her, and he’s _never_ told a single soul how he really feels about the agonizers littered about his pseudo-sickbay. When she came in with an open wound from her elbow to wrist, Hugh sewed it up without a word. He never questioned how she got it, never so much as insinuated that she might’ve lost a fight. He made her arm smooth and clean, brand new again, and never even logged the incident. There’s no reason for her to be angry with him, but he can’t imagine any other reason to be called to her personal quarters. He’s expecting a terrible time. 

But he reports for duty anyway, because he’s a good soldier, and he can do so much more good alive than dead. He reaches her door, and the sensor over it scans him before swiftly opening up. Hugh straightens his shoulders and steps inside. 

He’s standing in a sparse, sleek living room, then bid, “Come in, Doctor.”

Hugh walks forward. He passes through the open doorway, into what must be her bedroom. The large, four-poster bed set against the back wall looks like something out of a baroque painting, except that a number of steel bars and chains hang from it. Hugh doesn’t spare much time examining the scenery.

His head snaps down to the man kneeling before the bed: a gorgeous blond Terran stripped down to nothing. His lightly toned, well-built body is completely naked, all on display. His pale skin is flushed pink with exertion and lightly beaded with sweat. His chest swells with each laboured breath. Red marks like the grooves of fingernails line his spread open thighs, his knees bound to themselves and his ankles leashed together. His arms must be bound behind his back. A black collar is thick around his throat, and the dark straps of a leather harness cut across his face, his pretty lips spread wide around a metal circle. His handsome cock juts out into the open air, half-hard and dripping. His dark eyes flicker up to Hugh, thick with something that makes Hugh’s pulse race. He’s so enthralled that he doesn’t even notice the Emperor coming until she’s right at his side. 

Then she’s drawling in that lilting accent of hers, “I wanted to thank you for your help the other day, Doctor, so I got you a special surprise. I don’t ever want it said that I don’t reward those loyal to me.”

Hugh opens his mouth to concur, but nothing comes out. The Emperor steps around him, leaning down ever so slightly to run her delicate fingers through the man’s short hair. A shudder runs through his entire body, but Hugh can’t tell if it’s from pleasure or fear. Maybe it’s both. She adds, “I have a meeting to attend now. I will be gone for an hour precisely... feel free to have as much fun as you like.”

Finally, Hugh manages to form words. He dryly asks, “You’re giving me a slave?”

“A slave?” The Emperor chuckles. “Oh, no. I’m letting you play with my best engineer. He’s quite a fun ride, once you’ve put him in his place.”

Her fingers tighten into a fist, and she bends the man’s head back, pulling it hard enough that he winces through his harness, face scrunching up with it. She orders him, voice sickeningly sweet, “Behave, Paul.” She never did have to growl to get her point across. If Hugh didn’t know better, he’d swear the man was moaning low around his gag.

The Emperor releases him abruptly, smirks at Hugh, and struts out of her quarters. Hugh doesn’t even turn to watch her go. He stares at Paul, heart beating like its in a war zone. Paul recovers from the Emperor’s rough treatment and stares back at him, breathing just as hard as Hugh is.

Then the clock starts ticking down in Hugh’s head, and he quickly unfastens his belt.


End file.
